The Invincible meets the Inevitable
by j o e l l e XD
Summary: now that Bella has free time on her hands she decides to browse around the world wide web. but what happens when she comes across a web site dedicated to our favorite vampires? Worst yet how would Edward react?


**Note: I don't own Twilight nor do I want to ;)**

**The Invincible meets the Inevitable **

Now that sleep isn't required I've been taking up time browsing the world wide web; and recently I've been finding some really interesting  sites about our world which consists of Twilight. It's pretty amazing how thousands of teenage girls get together show their affections of admiration to us... Well mostly to Edward and Jacob.

It seems that after Jacob turned out to be a werewolf;the fan girls divided into teams to see which character seems best suited for me. 'Team Edward 'Team Jacob. Most sights are harmless and mostly blogs on why so and so goes with Bella while so and so doesn't... Well let's just say that the fans have _creative_ ways of showing their love.

I'm checking this website call twilight  which has everything from drawings to stories to everything else that people can think of. Right now I'm checking out what seems to be a photo shop picture of Edward topless;and I got to admit that person who drew the picture did a not half bad job.

I scrolled down to see a 'Team Jacob' comic; I see that we're together in his garage, that's normal, then we're found kissing each other, it's not like that didn't happened before, then... Oh god what fantasies are seen in the last few pages!

"Thank my lucky stars that Edward shows no interest of the Internet! Otherwise he'll _actually_ strike a nerve"

"And how might I strike a nerve exactly?"

"Meep!" I turned to see that Edward was right behind me. I closed the laptop.

"Oh I was just thinking out loud" It's a good thing that he still can't read my thoughts, other wise I'd be subject to what is called 'playful teasing' or 'I'm just trying to protect you'

"What's that behind your back?" He asked, a small smile played on his lips.

"Eh nothing important" It's been a year since I turned immortal and It's still hard to keep my composure around him.

"Oh okay" He turned to leave.

I sighed "Phew dodged a bullet there, now let me just erase this from my hard drive and-" With the swift of a movement the laptop was now in Edward's hands.

"Surely you didn't think that I'd give up that easily do you?

With that Edward opened the laptop and began scrolling down the pages that I just recently visit. After five minutes he put the laptop down, and with a serious face and ask "Bella... what is this?" He pointed to the the comic of me and Jacob doing unspeakable things.

I sighed. "That my sweet Edward would be what humans considers to be fandom."

I then explained to Edward about the fan girls who build virtual shrines for the god they find in him despite being a vampire. Also about the 'Team Edward and 'Team Jacob' war going on world wide. Through out the whole time he has been nodding as if he got the whole concept.

"And that is why you found that picture of me and Jacob. So are you mad?"

He sighed then looked me in the eyes "... Despite the fact that there are still things that I _strongly _disagree on this 'fandom' there's pretty much nothing that I can do. We live in a paradox world which is different to theirs. Which means that we can never meet our fans; so I think it's given that they can at least act out their fantasies.

He shudders. "From 'Team Edward... to 'Team Jacob' our fans have a right to express themselves"

I smirked "even if they draw you topless?"

"Even if they draw me naked I still wouldn't argue

He smirked back. "Besides It still ' won't change the fact that you're my one and only"

I couldn't help but smile. "I still can't help but feel bad for our creator though"

"Yes she does have to deal will lots of fan mail does she?" Edward agreed. "But she'll digress. Now that that's out of the way you feel like hunting?"

Now that he mention it I am a little _thirsty_ "Give me a minute to shut down the computer."

While shutting down I couldn't help but thought " The world works in mysterious ways..."

**And there you have it a story made to see how our favorite vampires react to our favorite fan Girls XD. This is a one shot but please show me the errors of my ways ;)**

**Joelle XD**


End file.
